rad_des_tijdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viersprong van de Schemer
Rodel Ituralde had een hekel aan wachten, hoewel hij wist dat dat het grootste deel van zijn werk als soldaat uitmaakte. Wachten tot de volgende slag begon, tot de vijand in actie kwam, tot die een fout maakte. Hij keek vanuit zijn zadel waakzaam naar het winterse woud, net zo bewegingloos als de bomen. Hij biedt de Draakgezworenen een wapenstilstand aan als ze hem helpen Arad Doman te verdedigen. Hij zal de Taraboners ook terug naar huis sturen om hun land te heroveren en hij zal hen vergezellen. Dit alles past in zijn groot en geheim plan. Asunawa wil achter de Aes Sedai in Morland gaan, maar hij gaat er uiteindelijk mee akkoord samen met Emon Valda naar een bijeenkomst van de Raad van Gezalfden te gaan. Ze zullen die nacht samen uitrijden. Logain meldt dat ze moeten terugkeren naar de Zwarte Toren om voorbereidingen te treffen. Hij heeft toelating gekregen van Taim om te rekruteren. Toveine en Gabrelle zijn vastbesloten met hem mee te gaan. De hoofden van de Ajahs zijn in het geheim samengekomen. Nadat de rebellen vertrokken, hebben zij blijkbaar handmatig nieuwe Gezetenen gekozen. Yukiri bespreekt dit met Seaine en Bernaile. Narenwin komt aan in Dorlan. Zij is naar daar gestuurd om de leiding te nemen over de Aes Sedai daar. Ze was ontsnapt uit Tar Valon op een vissersboot. Katerine en Tarna willen allebei doodgraag terug naar de Witte Toren. In de ochtend zullen ze vertrekken. Tumad komt Davram Bashere melden dat de twee mannen die zijn vrouw hadden aangevallen, dood teruggevonden zijn. Bashere zegt hem de man te vinden die de dag voordien bij hem was gekomen en hem te vertellen dat Bashere akkoord gaat. Eén van de mannen die Dobraine probeerden vermoorden had een briefje bij, een vervalsing van Dobraine die hen toelating gaf in zijn kamers te komen en iets mee te nemen. Loial is ongerust dat er meer aanvallers waren en wat ze zouden kunnen hebben gevonden. Rosara Medrano komt binnen met nieuws. Logain is aangekomen met andere Asha'man en Aes Sedai. Hoofdstuk 1 Egeanin, Mart en Noal zijn aan de Illiaanse Straatweg. Ze zien Seanchaanse soldaten naar het noorden trekken. Egeanin zegt dat het scheepsboogschutters zijn. Ze steken vlug de straat over en keren terug naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 2 Mat en Egeanin gaan Juilin, Thera en Olver vertellen dat ze vertrekken. Hoofdstuk 3 Joline, Edesina en Teslyn voelen een onmetelijke hoeveelheid geleiden in het noorden. Mart voelt dat het Rhand is. Hoofdstuk 4 Buiten Ebo Dar ontmoet Furyk Kadere de Eerste Gardist Hartha. Er zijn een half dozijn damane en sul'dam, waaronder Melitene, Tuons persoonlijke der'sul'dam. Eén van de damane is Mylen. Ze vertrekken om Tuons ontvoerders op te jagen. Hoofdstuk 5 Balwer werkt graag voor Perijn omdat hij recht door zee is. Hij gaat Medore opzoeken terwijl Perijn en Aram het kamp verlaten. Hoofdstuk 6 Perijn vertelt Berelain dat Annoura en Masuri afgesproken hebben met Masema. Ze is ongerust en zegt dat de het zal onderzoeken. Perijn toont haar de sporen van Duisterhonden. Hoofdstuk 7 Gerard Arganda komt aan met meer strijdkrachten. Masema vertrekt. Hoofdstuk 8 Gradi, Marline en Annoura kijken naar het noorden en zijn in shock. Annoura vraagt zich af of de Verzakers een sa'angreaal hebben of misschien is de Duistere los. Ze wil het gaan onderzoeken, maar Perijn zegt dat het Rhand zijn zaken zijn. Hij beveelt Sulin hem enkele gevangen te bezorgen. Hij zal het raadsel oplossen, Faile bevrijden en de Shaido vernietigen. Hoofdstuk 9 Faile wordt gestraft voor een mes dat ze stal. Rolan houdt haar warm. Ze weet dat ze op één of andere manier zal ontsnappen. Hoofdstuk 10 Elayne wil Rhand gaan helpen. Ze is bang dat de Zwarte Ajah of de Verzakers iets te maken hebben met het baken. Aviendha weigert. Ze is ervan overtuigd dat er iets slechts zal gebeuren als ze gaan. Dat heeft ze gevoeld in de drie ringen om Wijze te worden. Ze keren terug naar het Koninklijk Paleis. Ze weet dat haar plicht in Andor is. Hoofdstuk 11 Elayne vernedert Doilin Mellar omdat hij Luans mannen in het kasteel gebracht heeft omdat hij zich nog niet voor haar uitgesproken heeft. Ze beveelt hem ervoor te zorgen dat ze bij de muren wegblijven en dat ze niets uithalen. Hoofdstuk 12 Elayne en Zaide onderhandelen over windvindsters. Ze komen overeen dat negen windvindsters bij Elayne zullen blijven, onder leiding van Chanelle. Hoofdstuk 13 Dyelin is teruggekomen naar het paleis met kinderen. Aviendha vindt hen onberekenbaar, maar Dyelin vertelt hoe zij zelf haar Huis geleid heeft tegen Altara en Morland, met succes. Hoofdstuk 14 Yurith Azeri meldt dat Merilille het paleis heeft verlaten samen met een vrouw met getatoeëerde handen. Elayne stuurt gardisten naar de poorten. Reanne moet alle Kinsvrouwen opdragen de stad te doorzoeken. Hoofdstuk 15 Vrouwe Shiaine vraagt Daved Hanlon of hij het erg zou vinden als Caemlin werd geplunderd. Hij wil meer weten over het plan. Hij wil zowel haar als Falion en Marillin vermoorden. Hoofdstuk 16 Egwene geeft haar goedkeuring dat Beonin en de anderen mogen proberen onderhandelen met Elaida, maar de voorwaarde is dat Elaida moet aftreden en vrijwillig in ballingschap gaan. Egwene is zelfs bereid zichzelf op te offeren om de Toren heel te houden. Hoofdstuk 17 Kairen en Leane oefenen om cuendillar te maken. Egwene heeft een plan. Maar dat is een geheim dat bewaard moest worden tot de wereld er klaar voor was. Hoofdstuk 18 Er worden zowel in de Witte Toren als in Salidar nieuwe Gezetenen 'gekozen' die veel te jong zijn. Wie kon in elke Ajah de keuze beïnvloeden? De Zwarte Ajah kon erachter zitten, maar die had er alleen voordeel bij als al die te onge Gezetenen zwárt waren. Als ze zoveel invloed had gehad, zou de Zaal al lang geleden uit Duistervrienden hebben bestaan. Dat kon gewoon niet. Als er echter sprake was van een patroon, dan was dat door íémand veroorzaakt. Egwene wil dat Aes Sedai de Kinne kunnen vervoegen als ze op pensioen gaan. Ze zullen er snel genoeg achter komen dat hun leven gehalveerd wordt door het gbruik van de Eedstaf. Niemand wil eerder sterven dan nodig. Als ze eenmaal aanvaard hebben dat een zuster ontheven mag worden van de Drie Geloften, zal het een stuk makkelijker zijn om ze ervan te overtuigen at ze de zusters van het Zeevolk moeten laten gaan. Ze is bang dat sommige Aes Sedai voor Rhand werken omdat hij Wilsdwang op hen heeft uitgeoefend. Siuan zorgt ervoor dat Cadsuane in het oog wordt gehouden. Ze denkt dat ze een Duistervriend is. Er wordt een zitting bijeengeroepen. Akarrin, Escaralde en Malind zijn terug van de plaats waar zo veel van de Ene Kracht gebruikt werd. Hoofdstuk 19 Er is een consensus dat de Salidar-Aes Sedai een verdrag zullen proberen sluiten met de Zwarte Toren. Hoofdstuk 20 Nisao komt Egwene melden dat Anaiya en haar zwaardhand vermoord zijn met saidin. Een mannelijke geleider. Hoofdstuk 21 Shaidar Haran merkt Alviarin als één van de zijnen. Hij draagt haar op uit te zoeken we op de Zwarte Ajah jaagt en hen bij hem te brengen. Ze wil contact zoeken met Talene. Ze zal er ook voor zorgen dat Elaida uit de weg kon ruimen door haar aan het hoofd van de lijst te zetten. Hoofdstuk 22 Elaida denkt dat alle Asha'man gestild kunnen worden, maar Tarna denkt dat er nu te veel zijn en dat ze te sterk zijn. De enige oplossing is dat de Rode Ajah hen bindt als zwaardhand. Hoofdstuk 23 Erian en Sarene melden Rhand dat hun zwaardhanden in de buurt zijn. Ze moeten geReisd hebben. Rhand verwachtte het niet zo snel. Cadsuane vraagt zich af wat de zwaardhanden ertoe had gebracht Cairhien te verlaten en wie er me hen mee reisde. Hoofdstuk 24 Een nieuwe lichting bezoekers komt aan in het landhuis in Tyr: de zwaardhanden die nog in Cairhien waren, Davram Bashere, met honderd man Saldeaanse lichte ruiterij, een zevental Asha'man met gebonden Aes Sedai. Ook Logain Ablar! Saidin is weer puur en zuiver. Elza luistert naar het verslag van haar zwaardhand Fearil. Ze ontdekt dat de Witte Fera ook een Zwarte is. Ze draagt Fearil op iedereen te vermoorden die de Herrezen Draak bedreigt. Hij moet Tarmon Gai'don halen. Anders kan de Grote Heer hem daar immers niet verslaan! Hoofdstuk 25 Aangekomen in Altara verbazen ze zich erover dat er zo weinig sporen zijn voor een weg zo dicht bij een grote stad. In de verte zien ze een man op de rug van een vliegend wezen, een Seanchaanse verspieder. Ze rijden naar So Habor. Hoofdstuk 26 In So Habor ziet Kireyin een man door een muur wandelen. Seonid heeft het ook gezien. De doden lopen vrij rond in de stad. Er zijn mensen gestorven van angst. Anderen hebben geliefden gedood, denkend dat ze spoken waren. Seonid wil blijven om te helpen, maar Perijn weigert. Hij heeft het gevoel dat er iets ergers aan de hand is in So Habor. Hoofdstuk 27 Drie dagen later keren de wagens zwaarbeladen met graan terug uit So Habor. Balwer keert ook terug met Tallanvor. Hij kwam aan in de stad net voor Balwer wegging. Hij was op zoek gegaan naar Morgase, maar de Shaido gingen te snel voor hem. Hij heeft contact gelegd met een Seanchaans leger van 15 000 dat ook jaagt op de Shaido. Het zijn vooral Tarabooners en ze hebben 12 damane bij zich. Het is als hulp aanvaarden van de Duistere, maar Perijn gaat akkoord. Hoofdstuk 28 Mat en zijn gevolg verlaten de rivier Eldar, van Alkindar in het westen tot Coramen in het oosten. Er zijn veel Seanchaanse soldaten. Hij is bang dat Tuon hen zal verraden, maar dat doet ze niet. Geen woord tot ze langs de poorten van Coramen waren. Terwijl Valan Luca zijn beestenspul opzet, heeft Tuon een verzoek voor Mart (op zoek naar meer gepaste kledij). Enkele dagen later komen ze aan in Jurador. Mart besluit haar verzoek in te willigen. Hoofdstuk 29